Inflexion
by Shinsei01
Summary: A place you've never seen. A story you'll never forget.
1. Reunion

Written by- Shinsei (shinseistudio@yahoo.com) and Yuriko (kimino_girl@hotmail.com) All characters and ideas belong to their respective owners.  
  
  
  
Hitomi makes her way back to the Asturian castle, and on her way she sees Allen. He is about to board the Crusade when he sees her from the corner of his eye. The look of astonishment goes over his face as Hitomi limp runs to him and they embrace.   
"Where have you been?" he asks.   
She replies by saying, "I've been to the outskirts and back,"  
"But why did you go?" asks Allen, but since Hitomi seemed a bit distraught at the question, he apologizes, understanding that it must have been about Van. He picks her up, and carries her to the healer on board the Crusade. As Allen makes his way out of the infirmary, Hitomi asks him where they are headed.   
"We're headed toward the Zaibach fortress to seize an enemy base, and our second stop should be at Fanelia to.." as Allen mentions Fanelia Hitomi interrupts him with a forlorn look of depression.  
At that moment, Hitomi has a vision of Van and Dilandau. "No!" she exclaims, not wanting to believe what she is witnessing.  
"What did you see?" asks Allen, with a look of concern.   
"Van and Dilandau were in a fight, and I don't think it'll turn out very good.." Hitomi says while wincing at the thoughts to what could happen. Allen rushes to the bridge and tells Gadees to turn around and head for Fanelia at top speed. The crew of the Crusade is under tension, trying to do as they were commanded at such a short notice. The Crusade is at top speed, almost hitting the sides of the canyon.  
Meanwhile, at Vione, Dilandau gathers his new troop of Slayers and tells them of his new mission. After the brief, he tells them they should get going and all of them start to whine. Dilandau gets pretty ticked and knocks out one of the nearest ones. After seeing this, the Slayers scramble from their places and start to pick up their belongings, running into each other and making a big mess. Dilandau makes his way to the hangar where the new Alsides is waiting. He heads out of the hanger, putting on the camouflage constructed by Folken. The Slayers follow in turn after their leader.  
In Fanelia, Van is talking to his new generals about warfare and the conditions of their remaining troops. While discussing with his generals, a messenger from one of the outlooks tells Van about the return of Dilandau and his Slayers. Van then summons his somewhat trained knights and generals to aid him in the battle.  
Van goes out onto the field in Escaflowne and commands his generals to hold a defensive stance at the entrance of the Fanelian border. Dilandau smiles, and then in the distance, the Crusade is spotted by one of his Slayers. Van uses the dowsing technique Hitomi taught him to see through his rival's stealth cloaks. He strikes one of the Slayers across the visor, knocking the Zaibach guymelef to the ground. Allen leaps out of the Crusade in his guymelef, Scherade, coming to aid Van in his battle against the Zaibach. One by one, each of the slayers are defeated, leaving Dilandau outnumbered. Hitomi, aiding Allen on the shoulder of the Schezade, falls off and Dilandau seeks his advantage by charging towards Allen with a crima claw. Van counterattacks with Escaflowne's sword, saving Allen from a severe blow. The two weapons clash together, expelling sparks as they intercept. Allen, seeing the young Fanelian king getting ready for his final blow, gets behind Dilandau and stuns him with the broadside of his sword. With Dilandau knocked out, Van opens the cockpit of Escaflowne and leaps out. He goes to Hitomi and picks her up hoping she wasn't severely hurt. Dilandau is taken to the dungeon by the generals, and his guymelef, the Alsides, is inspected at a hangar. Hitomi is taken to the infirmary and is treated for her wounds. Van stands next to her bed, blaming himself for her condition. Allen walks in and tells Van that everything will be fine.   
"Thank you," says Van. Now assured at his comrade's words.   
After two days, Hitomi has recovered from her injuries. She goes to Van's study to talk to him. She finds him at his desk, looking over a few documents before sending them to the addressed recipients. She walks up to him. Making sure not to disturb him. She finds a seat and waits for him to finish.   
"Hi Hitomi, nice to see you up and about," says Van after putting the letters in his desk.   
"Where is Dilandau?" Hitomi asks out of curiosity.   
"He is in the dungeon where he belongs," he remarks, "and don't even think of going down there without me, or a proper escort." Hitomi nods seeing he only wants her to be protected from his rival.   
When dinner is finished and everyone starts to depart from the dining hall, Merle asks Hitomi if she would like to take a stroll in the Garden.   
"I don't see why not," Hitomi replies. Wondering what silly idea has gotten into her head.   
During their walk, Hitomi tells Merle about Dilandau and his connection with Celena and Allen. After her explanation, Merle asks her why she doesn't go down to the dungeon and revert him back to Celena.  
"I'm sure you know Van doesn't want me down there," Hitomi retorts.   
"If he doesn't know, then how will he find you there?" asks Merle with a sly smile going across her face.   
"What do you have in mind?" asks Hitomi.   
"If I distract the guards, you'll have a chance to get to Dilandau's cell," Merle replies. "Do you really think that will work?" Hitomi asks.   
"Sure it will," and with that, Merle scampers off towards the castle with Hitomi following behind.  
Merle has taken Hitomi to the dungeon through an old passage that hasn't been in use since the days of old. Once inside, Merle instructs Hitomi to stay hidden until she returns. A few moments later, Merle returns with the keys to the cell in hand and motions for Hitomi to follow.   
"How did you get those?" Hitomi asks out of curiosity.   
"I put the guard to sleep with some sleeping powder," exclaims Merle, " it was easy!"  
As the two near Dilandau's cell, a smirk is seen upon his face.  
"Why Hitomi, nice to see you here, but why visit me at a time such as this?"  
"I came to see you because I know you aren't a bad person, and I'll do what I can to prove it to you." replies Hitomi.  
Dilandau retorts with his smirk growing to a full toothed grin. "I'd like to hear it. It might give me a few insights to what you really know about me."  
"First of all, you aren't who you think you are. You really aren't the leader of anythng, and you have a family that truely cares about you. Don't you remember?"  
"No, I have no clue to what your talking about."  
"Dilandau, don't you even remember helping me near the outskirts of Palas?"  
"No, I don't remember that, but I do remember someone, a person... a girl. I scared her and she ended up damaging herself trying to flee from me. Who was that girl? She looks so familiar, but her description is vague in my memory."  
"That was me! You do remember after all," exclaims Hitomi.  
"That was you?" he asks, his brow rising.  
"Yes, I have the bruise to prove it," Hitomi says, and shows him the ankle she landed on after she fell.  
"So it was you. It was you who helped me through my pasts' vision. It was you that helped me see the true happenings of my past," his eyes widening with each sentence.  
Just then, the clamoring of footsteps are heard, and Van and Allen enter. The look on Van's face was look of astonishment and disappointment. Allen on the other hand, has stopped dead in his tracks to see the face of Dilandau look as it did. Seeing the disappointment clearly expressed on Van's face, Merle starts to defend Hitomi, and tells him it was her idea. Dilandau starts to say something and falls to the ground as if in great pain.  
"What's wrong?" Hitomi asks.  
Dilandau looks up to her. All of them gasp at the sight. His hair has changed to a sandy blonde, his facial features have gone to those of a girl.  
"Celena!" Allen exclaims, overjoyed to see his younger sister once again.  
At once, Merle unlocks the cell and releases her. The two siblings embrace, a moment that will be cherished in their memory for a lifetime.  
"Welcome back," Hitomi says with a smile.  
"I'm sure your probably exhausted and would like to change out of that outfit," inputs Merle.  
"Why yes, that would be a most appreciative thing to do," Celena replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the abrupt halt to the first chapter, but the wait will truly be worth it. Please R&R, the messages will be greatly apriciated and the more there are, the faster the chapters will come. 


	2. Encounter

A couple of weeks pass by with Allen training himself in the Scherzade in the Fanelian woods. He crosses paths Hitomi and the two talk for a moment, Hi Allen, it's nice to see you again! Hitomi says with a smile.   
Allen opens his cockpit and waves to her, It's nice to see you as well. Where are you headed? I'd be glad to give you a ride.   
I was just about to go back to the castle. I'd enjoy a ride; the walk back would be terribly tiring.   
Allen nods and closes his cockpit, picking up Hitomi with his guymelef's hand, sitting her on his shoulder and walks toward the Fanelian castle. During their journey back to the castle, an unmarked guymelef intervenes their path and draws its sword. Allen carefully puts Hitomi down on the ground out of the way of the impending battle and draws his sword as well. The fight begins as the opponent swiftly attacks his right side, nearly impaling his shoulder with the blade's tip. Allen counter strikes with an elbow to the attackers left side.   
The battle between the melefs goes on, Allen almost stepping on Hitomi as he readies for another blow from his opponent. Just as his foot almost crushes her, the opponent's guymelef prevents him from injuring her with a blow to the chest plate, launching him into the trees behind him and saving Hitomi.   
  
After saving the bystander, the opponent picks up Hitomi and flies off to a hidden waterfall valley in the middle of the woods where, Hitomi assumes this mysterious melef pilot lives. When the pilot exits the cockpit, Hitomi is surprised to see the challenger of the fight with Allen was a girl. While Hitomi analyzes her surroundings since she has a feeling she'll be staying at the hidden retreat for a while, the strange girl introduces herself and the pair begin to talk about their interests.   
  
Hitomi learns that her mysterious rescuer is a girl named Ana, who is tall and slim, but surprisingly strong for her deceiving frame. However, Ana is not just any sort of girl, Hitomi learns that Ana is in fact from another dimension, not Earth like herself, but a totally separate one. Ana goes on to explain to Hitomi that she is of an elite race created in a laboratory for the soul purpose of defending her planet. Her race is known as the Krieger, a very small amount of them exist.   
  
She also explains to Hitomi that about 8 to 10 years ago she accidentally traveled through a dimensional rift and ended up trapped on Gaia, cut off from her own home world. Hitomi also tells Ana about herself, and how she made it to Gaia from Earth, which seems to fascinate Ana a great deal.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Meanwhile, Allen looks for Hitomi, but isn't having much luck in finding her. During his search, Allen comes across Van practicing his swordsmanship in a field nearby. Van, please help me find Hitomi, I cannot find her anywhere since my surprise fight earlier. I know she's around here somewhere   
  
Van sheathes his sword and nods, beginning their joint search for Hitomi in the surrounding area. Three days pass and they find Hitomi in a very well hidden valley, sitting on a boulder next to a waterfall humming softly, along with Ana, who is cleaning her melef quietly as Hitomi watches.   
Allen and Van introduce themselves to Ana and the four of them go to Fanelia to spend a few nights at the castle. During her visit, Ana decides to explore the place and possibly find Allen to get back at him for trying to kill Hitomi. Eventually, she finds him and decides to stalk him by creeping along the ceiling using her enhanced abilities. She subconsciously finds out his weaknesses during her study of him as she crawls along above him. After a while, Ana gets bored of stalking Allen and goes to find Van, whom she had only met when he came with Allen into her valley. When she does find him outside the castle, she watches him intently. Van remains still, looking at the stars for a moment longer, starting to walk into the castle gardens. When he's well within the garden, Ana is surprised as he catches her and pins her. She panics, instinctively thinking he's going to kill her, and a set of wings emerge, a midnight black and very similar to that of a bat's. Which is to her complete surprise, but being opportunistic she makes an attempt to fly away, with Van in pursuit behind her on his own wings.   
Van tries to calm her down and it helps, but causes her wings to disappear in mid-flight, sending Ana falling through the air to be caught by Van and brought back into the garden, a million questions racing through his mind. Why did you do that? he asks curiously.   
I didn't even know I had wings, she replies, sounding clearly surprised.   
  
Ana nods, Yeah. Mine aren't like yours though... Mine are ugly.   
He smiles, I think they're just fine.   
The problem is I can't seem control them at all.   
I'll teach you to control them if you would like.   
Thank you, I can't be plummeting down to earth whenever I try to use them now can I? she says with a smile.   
And so they stay out in the gardens all night, working on Ana's wing control and trying to get her used to them. Noticing Van's disappearance, both Hitomi and Allen work together to find him. Soon enough, they find the Fanelian king with Ana and both are outraged at the scene before them, causing some jealousy to show between Hitomi and Ana. Van reads their expressions, We weren't doing anything like that, I swear! Ana stands her ground and starts talking in a foreign tongue while glaring at Allen. When the chatting subsides, Allen escorts Ana to her room and Hitomi goes with Van. While Allen leads Ana to her room, she decides to play some simple mind games with him to try to get him to find Hitomi. Because of her hatred of being near Allen, she quickly decides to trip him and quickly run off. Allen chases after her, but he isn't fast enough to find and catch her.   
Ana decides to return to Van's chamber and wait for him there while hiding herself in the room. When Van enters his room, he walks to his desk to finish some contracts for building to be done in the city. The only thing that distracted him was the feeling of being watched by some unseen person. Ana reveals herself with a very direct question, Why are you still in love with Hitomi even though you know she loves Allen?   
Hearing this, Van does his best to mask his surprised reaction, What took you so long to show yourself? hiding his true thought at the moment.   
I have a habit of observing others, it's programmed into me. she continues to watch him, I've been here for a substantial amount of time, but it seems that old habits don't die for me. My masters would be pleased.   
A puzzled look comes across his face, How did you get here?   
Ana proceeds to tell him what she had told Hitomi while they remained at her secret valley.   
Why do you despise Allen as you do? From the tone in your voice earlier as you spoke that odd language, it sounded as if you wanted to kill him on the spot.   
Of course it did, because I do! she answers as if it was obviously so.   
Why do you want to kill him so badly?   
I owe a friend for the guymelef I pilot.   
Who is this friend' you're referring to?   
I could tell you, but I'm not sure if that would be wise.   
Why not?   
You may overreact because this particular person isn't welcomed here in Fanelia.   
I doubt I'll overreact over a person.. Who is it?   
He's known as the Dragonslayer Dilandau.   
Van sighs, Of all people it had to be him. How in the world did you meet him?   
He managed to find my hiding spot and he challenged me to a duel, which I won.   
That I can believe, but exactly how did you manage to beat him?   
He lunges forward on his attacks, so all you have to do is jump over him and kick him in the back of the head and he's down. At least that's what I did.   
Van smiles, I'd like to see you in a sparring match with Allen. That in itself would be quite a show-   
Which would result in his death. I still owe Dilandau, she says to finish his sentence. However, he has good fighting form, and his weakness isn't in his technique.   
Then what is his weakness if it isn't his technique? he asks curiously.   
It's Hitomi, he still seems to have some strong feelings for her. If you have her, it leaves him totally open to attack, as I found out when I saved Hitomi from him.   
If you had the advantage earlier, why didn't you kill him then?   
I didn't want Hitomi to get hurt or see something like that, I've been trained to keep civilian trauma as low as I can.   
Van nods in agreement, I'd do the same.   
Ana clenches her fist, I'll get him though, one of these days. He better watch his back and not be caught alone at any time.   
Van smiles at her enthusiasm, knowing that Allen would be in a deep pile of a mess when he met her, judging from what he already knew about her.   
A confused look crosses Ana's face, You surprised me earlier when you found me in the garden. How did you know I was there when Allen remained clueless to my pursuit?   
Van smiles, Just a little something an old friend taught me.   
Do I know who it is, or is this one of those untold sort of things?   
I'm almost positive you don't know who it is, but I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later from the side you're working on.   
Ana ponders for a moment and then decides that learning more may come to her advantage, Van, have you ever met anyone with wings like mine?   
Well, not exactly like yours, more like mine, but they are black like your own. But this black represents the sin on the owner that cannot be forgiven. his voice lowering at the end of the statement.   
Then why are mine black? I have no sins. Sure, I've fought in great battles, even wars, but that was at the command of the Elders.   
Maybe that's their true color, I'm not sure why.   
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in her room, Merle can't sleep and has to get up and satisfy her cat instincts to prowl the darkened hallways to find some means of entertainment. During her midnight stroll, Merle nears Van's room and listens to the conversation through the door. Van looks up from the conversation and looks at the door, which Ana also turns to look at. Merle opens the door and makes to pounce on Van, only to be intervened by Ana. Van introduces the two, and Merle slinks off to Van's bed and joins the conversation.   
  
Being intrigued with the cat girl, Ana asks, Where did you come from?   
I was found by the swords master Balgus in the Fanelian forests and have lived with Van ever since then.   
Ana proceeds to ask her, What kind of training do you have?   
What kind of training are you talking about? I don't have any that I know of...   
Oh, I thought maybe you would. We have people like you on my planet who are very skilled warriors and fiercely loyal friends.   
Merle's ears change their direction to her reaction, Her eyes go wide, People like me?   
Yes, I knew many. I do remember three of them in particular because they were my best friends. Their names were Sari, Desa, and Koda, for most of the cat people had two syllable names because it was tradition. When I was very young I remember a pink cat girl like you, though her name escapes me at the moment... She went missing one day, which deeply upset her tribe, and since that day I have always looked for her despite other duties. However, once I was transported here I stopped my search. 


	3. Let the Festivities Begin!

Four days have passed since the guymelef fight between Allen and Ana. Van invites both Allen and Ana to stay for the Fanelian Festival held at the public arena. The two accept the offer in hopes to fight against each other again in the sparring match. The festival, Ana is told, lasts for five days. The first day is the Contest of the Swords, the second is the Contest of the Bow, the third day is the Contest of the Course, the fourth is the Contest of the Sculptures, and the fifth and final day is the Contest of the Guymelef. On the night of the fifth day, there is a great feast held in honor of the winner of the Contest of the Guymelefs.  
After the enrollment of the contenders has finished and the matches have been figured, the trumpets sound to mark the beginning of the Contest of the Swords. The announcer calls out the first match of Ana and a bandit by the name of Orm. The two enter the arena and the crowd welcomes them with hearty applause. The first round starts and Orm begins with a taunt as he readies for her reaction in an open defense. Unfortunately for him, Ana doesn't even seem phased by his remarks, in fact, she doesn't even move. Instead, she simply gets into a starting stance and closes her eyes.  
Being somewhat confused by her choice of action, he chooses to use a different approach; he strafes to the right and attacks her with a swift hack to her ribs, only to be blocked by her sword and counterattacked with a swift trip kick and pinning him with the tip of her sword, making her the winner by submission.  
After several more fights throughout most of the day, it is finally time for Allen to face Ana. Allen is called to the arena and from the smug smile on his face, he seems to be amused by the outcome of her first match earlier that day. He slowly makes his way to the arena floor and the onlookers cheer. When he does make it to the bottom, all is quiet and the match begins. Allen sends a well executed barrage of attacks at her to be skillfully outmaneuvered and parried. Noticing that she wasn't playing for the trophy, but for the kill, he raises his abilities up a notch and attacks her with all of his skill, putting forth a great effort to counterattack and evade her attacks.  
She continues on, content on her task, but then notices young children in the audience cheering for him. Her training to shield civilians from trauma overrides her mission and tells her to give in and let him win, for this will not end well if she doesn't. She mutters to herself, I'll get him later... However, she thinks to herself, I could warn him that he wouldn't have won if it wasn't for the audience. So at this thought, Ana sends a fairly nasty volley of attacks, ending her fight by jabbing the butt of her sword into his ribs, breaking 3 of them, but leaving herself open for a pin.  
Allen takes the advantage and pins her to the ground while ignoring the pain in his side and wins the match with his sword dangerously close to puncturing the artery in her neck. As the win is called, Allen gets up and walks away as he came, only to be reminded of her goal to kill him.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile in the depths of the marketplace, Hitomi allows herself to be pulled along by Merle through the crowd to the best place to shop.' When they get there, Hitomi sees nothing but junk and trinkets amongst the items being sold at the tables. You said this was the best place to shop. It looks like a junk heap!  
Merle turns to her, This is the best place to shop. Just start digging around, I'm sure you'll find something to suit your interests. Merle then continues to dig in the pile of odd items, finding a golden necklace with a piece of amber connected to it carved in the shape of a very detailed sun crest and purchases it. See, I told you good things can be found here, she says triumphantly while holding it up for Hitomi to see.  
You just got really lucky, says Hitomi, apparently unimpressed by Merle's discovery.  
Merle puts the necklace in her pocket and starts rummaging through another table. Hitomi gives up in the search for her particular item and begins reading a book she saw earlier while Merle was looking through the piles of junk' on the tables. During her reading of the old leather bound book, Hitomi finds that she has found the diary of a young boy. As she continues to read, she learns more about how life in what was assumed to be Fanelia went from the popular buildings and people mentioned in the writing.  
Merle comes up behind Hitomi to see what she is doing, What did ya find? It must be interesting if you haven't put it down. Let me see  
it.  
It's just an old journal, nothing much really, Hitomi hands the journal to Merle.  
Merle skips through the pages, reading a paragraph or two every once in a while. When she examines the back cover, Merle finds an impression in the corner showing the royal crest of Fanelia. Her face drastically changes from not interested' to totally surprised' in a matter of seconds. We need to show this to Van, he could possibly tell us who wrote this.  
Merle goes to the owner of the lot and purchases it, dragging Hitomi behind her through the thick crowds towards the fighting arena. When they find Van at the judging stand, Merle immediately runs for him only to be stopped by his general because of the fight in session. You'll have to wait here for another minute before talking to Lord Van. Merle rolls her eyes at him and stands there as patiently as she possibly can, her tail twitching back and forth in anticipation. Before she has the chance to start a small conversation with Hitomi, the match is finished, and she makes her way to Van with Hitomi trailing behind her.  
What is it Merle? Van asks.  
Merle shoves the book in his face, showing the Fanelian crest on the back. she starts, only to be kicked by Hitomi in the ankle, I mean Hitomi found this at the marketplace and we were wondering if you could tell us who wrote this.  
Van takes a look at the book and reads the first page while glancing at the arena to judge the fight in progress. I can't really help you at the moment, but if you show this to me later I'll take a closer look at it.  
Alright mister, I'll let you go this time, but the next time I need you to do something I don't want it done a day later! Merle scorns.  
And who gave you that authority? he asks playfully.  
I did! she says matter-of-factly.  
Van laughs and dismisses her with a wave of his hand, sending Merle off to find something to do in order to get him back for what he did. While Merle fumes, Hitomi remains at the arena watching the intense match between two very skilled swordsmen. Van asks her to sit on the bench and watch. Hitomi takes the invitation and continues to observe the match. With the matches continuing well into the day, the finalists of the elimination rounds are announced when all the competitors have had their chances.  
In first place for the moment we have Ana, in second Allen, and third place Rami. Van shakes the hand of the three and has all except Ana leave the arena as he readies for the final match.  
The two take their positions on the arena floor and the match starts. Van, unsheathing his sword, sends the first volley of attacks at his opponent. Ana easily blocks all of his attacks and even throws in a yawn for show, winking at Van in the process. Van brings his attacks to a halt for a moment and starts with a different approach, trying to keep his head where it should be and not letting his emotions get the upper hand of him with such a large crowd.  
Ana smiles at him and whispers, It's all for fun. I won't hurt you. She then increases her attack rate, which takes him by surprise completely. However, she lightens it up, enjoying the fight and allowing him to attempt another attack. He takes the opening and attacks her swiftly with a combination of a few of his favorite techniques and the crowd cheers on. Just like all of his previous attacks, they are all blocked with precision.  
Ana again whispers cheerfully, This has been great, but I think it's time to finish this. You need to show me the attack you just used against me later, then we can improve it. She starts her final assault, showing off for the crowd all the while, spinning and attacking in intricate patterns, a very slight singing noise from her sword blade can be heard for a few seconds, and then it's all over as Van's down on the ground with her sword's tip at his chest.  
As the winner is declared, Ana withdraws her sword and reaches out to help him up with a smile. Van takes her hand and stands, motioning to the handler of the prizes to come and give her the well earned medallion. That was a fantastic fight; hopefully you'll attend in other events as well and defeat all of your opponents. Van says in a surprisingly happy tone.  
You can count on that! she says giving him a big hug.  
Van hugs her back and exits the arena afterwards, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel as soon as he makes it to a tent nearby.  
  
  



End file.
